


The Jacket

by barryallenisravenclaw



Series: Halbarry Oneshots [6]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, hal cares a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 07:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryallenisravenclaw/pseuds/barryallenisravenclaw
Summary: "Barry just couldn't believe that Hal had finally found something more important than his jacket." Originally posted on Wattpad on 2/1/2016





	The Jacket

If there was one thing Barry knew, it was that Hal would give his life to protect his bomber jacket.

It had started the first time Barry saw Hal out of costume. Without warning, Hal had taken off his Green Lantern ring and his shimmering glow faded away to reveal a fairly normal (but good-looking) man in jeans and a bomber jacket. Barry had asked, right then and there, if he could try it on. Hal adamantly refused.

The second time Barry had seen his inference exhibited was when Hal first entered Barry's house. It was winter, so Hal removed a light coat and discarded it on the nearest surface. Then, he carefully extricated himself from his wonderful leather jacket and found Barry's closet to properly store the item. Barry didn't ask.

The third time Barry had seen this was when the two of them were at dinner with Iris and Carol. They were outside, it was a fairly balmy evening, and Carol was wearing a sleeveless dress. About halfway through dinner, she started complaining of a chill. It was fairly obvious to Barry that she wanted Hal to give her his jacket, but Hal ignored it and made jokes about how she should have thought of that earlier.

The fourth time Hal accidentally left it at Ferris Aircraft when a League crisis arose and complained all through the debriefing that he had to get it back. Bruce got pretty mad.

The fifth time was during a battle. They'd been fighting Brainiac for at least an hour, probably three, and Barry was about to pass out. Hal's ring was almost out of juice. Barry had been shot by Brainiac's lasers straight through his left calf and was stumbling toward cover.

Barry was sliced multiple times by Brainiac henchmen as he made his way behind a nearby overturned truck. Hal saw him and ran over. Barry almost couldn't believe it. Hal was taking off his jacket.

"Hal--" Barry started.

"You're going to bleed out, Bear," Hal countered. "It's the least I can do. I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind."

He was right. J'onn said that Barry would have died, despite his fantastic healing factor, from his wounds had Hal not cut off the circulation.

Barry just couldn't believe that Hal had finally found something more important than his jacket.


End file.
